Street Fighter X Mega Man
Street Fighter X Mega Man (Street Fighter Cross Mega Man), also known as in Japan, is a game for the PC that was released on December 17, 2012.Capcom-Unity: Street Fighter X Mega Man now available for FREE It was initially a fan-made title known as 'Mega Man vs. Street Fighter', which was in development since 2009.Seow Zong Hui's (Sonic88) YouTube video Creator Seow Zong Hui approached Capcom U.S.A. with a work-in-progress version in 2012, and it was soon decided that the project would be funded, given creative input, and officially distributed online through the company. As a commemorative 25th anniversary game for the ''Mega Man and Street Fighter series, its release doubles as an ushering of the former series' anniversary and the ending of the latter's. It is available for free on Capcom Unity.Capcom-Unity: Street Fighter X Mega Man coming December 17 An updated version known as Street Fighter X Mega Man V2 was released on January 18, 2013. It includes minor tweaks, gameplay enhancements, a new password system, improved controller support, a rebuffed Bison and a new secret boss fight. Update Log V2- -Options on the title screen which include a password system. -Confirmation prompt before exiting (ESC) or resetting (F12) the game -E Tank glitch and various other bugs fixed -Improved controller support (Game defaults to keyboard on launch; make sure controller is plugged in prior to opening the file, then go into Options menu and set keys) -Take screenshots using F9 -M Bison buffed a bit (This place shall become your grave!) -A new challenger! (Find him yourself!) Story Having fought countless Robot Masters over the years, Mega Man is ready to lay back, relax and enjoy his 25th Anniversary. Getting wind of this, Ryu and his fellow Street Fighters want one last battle before they let their own anniversary finish. Charge up your Mega Buster and stretch out your lightning legs, this is Street Fighter® X Mega Man®! A true collaboration between Capcom and its fans for Mega Man’s and Street Fighter’s 25th Anniversary, Street Fighter® x Mega Man® was created and developed by Singapore native Seow Zong Hui (aka “Sonic”), with an original soundtrack by Luke Esquivel (aka “A_Rival”), and with support provided by Capcom U.S.A., Street Fighter® X Mega Man® stars the Blue Bomber as he goes toe-to-toe with some of Street Fighter’s most beloved characters complete with their own individual themed stages and boss battles. Jump, shoot, and use your special new Street Fighter abilities to defeat your foes and become the world’s strongest robot! Bosses Eight Bosses As in most Mega Man games, the game offers eight levels to choose from. To make the battles easiest, it is best to defeat the easiest level first, then move on to the one whose boss is defeated by that weapon. Which is easiest is mostly up to opinion. Chun Li, Rolento, and Urien are three common suggestions. Final Bosses *Balrog *Vega *Rematch against the eight bosses *M. Bison *Akuma (hidden boss) *Sagat (hidden boss; V2 only) Secret Code Features Hidden within the game, are secret features that can only be accessed through the use of codes. Helmetless Mega Man On the Boss Select Screen, highlight Ryu (Ryu must be alive for this to work) and hold down the Fire button, then press Right, Right, Right, Left. This will make Mega Man's portrait and sprite lose his helmet. The code can be used again to get the helmet back. If Ryu was already defeated, the code will no longer be available to use. Guile Theme When playing any stage, pause the game and hold down the Jump button, then press Up, Down, Down, Down. Now the stage will play Guile's Theme from Street Fighter 2. Seiei Enbu and original Hadoken On the Start Screen, hold down the Fire and Jump Buttons for 6 seconds until a noise can be heard, indicating the activation of the code. The Seiei Enbu can be used by pressing the left Weapon Change button and the Fire button at the same time. The original Hadoken can be used by pressing ↓↘→+Fire. It can be charged like the Hadoken weapon. Screenshots SFXMM_Opening.jpg|Opening Screen SFXMM_Title.jpg|Title Screen SFXMMBoss_Select_Screen.png|Boss Select Screen SFXMM_Rolento.jpg|Rolento's Stage SFXMM_Dhalsim.jpg|Dhalsim's Stage SFXMM_Urien.jpg|Urien's Stage SFXMM_Ryu.jpg|Ryu's Stage SFXMM_Blanka.jpg|Blanka's Stage SFXMM_Rose.jpg|Rose's Stage SFXMM_C.Viper.jpg|Crimson Viper's Stage SFXMM_Chun-Li.jpg|Chun-Li's Stage Balrog.png c ciper 3.png Rolento.png VsRyu.png Ryu Fight.png Rose level 1.png SFXMMBoss_Select_Screen_Helmetless.png|After doing the Helmetless Mega Man code, the portrait will show Mega Man without his helmet. Video Street Fighter x Mega Man Boss Order Starter Guide|Starter Guide Street Fighter X Mega Man reveal trailer|Reveal Trailer PC Longplay Street Fighter x Mega Man - Ver.2 Trivia *This is the first officially released Mega Man game to ever be programmed entirely outside of Capcom. *In a portion of Ryu's Stage there is Japanese writing on the wall reading "1987". This was the year that Capcom initially released the original Street Fighter in Japanese arcades. It was also the year the first Mega Man (Rockman) game came out for the Famicom/NES. *Each level is a mix of the Street Fighter character's themes and a Robot Master stage theme. (For example, Dhalsim's stage is a mix of his theme and Snake Man's.) *Though Street Fighter characters are all ostensibly human or otherwise biological entities (q.v. Blanka), they explode in the same way Mega Man and the Robot Masters do when defeated, and can even somehow be duplicated for post-mortem redeployment in the second set of duels in the same way Robot Masters can. *This is one of the two games in the [[Mega Man (series)|''Mega Man classic series]] in which the doors preceding each boss are shorter than usual, the other being ''Mega Man 5. *Ryu and Mega Man are seen walking together at the end of the game, as a reference to Ryu's ending from the original version of Street Fighter II. External links *Capcom-Unity: Mega Man Official Group page - Page with the game's download link. *Street Fighter X Mega Man OST by A_Rival References Category:Fan games